kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost of Oogway/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of the episode "Ghost of Oogway" from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. This transcript has been separated into three segments, indicated accordingly to the episode's commercial breaks. Character lines were originally written by the episode's screenwriter, Kevin Seccia. Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by action=history}} contributors of this article. __TOC__ Act 1 starts in the [[Training Hall] courtyard. Tigress is showing her skills with the Tri Bo Yao as Po, Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five watch. She skillfully wields the weapon with finesse as she takes out the nearby wooden training dummies. Meanwhile, Po is falling asleep. Tigress finishes and bows to Shifu.] SHIFU: Po, you're next. is snoring. He falls over and suddenly wakes up. PO: Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. I was uh, working on my... uh... stares at him. Right. So, uh, what are we doing? SHIFU: You are demonstrating your new skills with the Tri Bo Yao. PO: he walks towards it, enthusiastic The Tri Bo Yao! [ Crane rolls his eyes.] Whoa, this thing is cool! SHIFU: Sounds like you haven't practiced. weapon disassembles. Po scrambles to put back together. PO: Napping takes practice. SHIFU: scoffs Proceed. PO: But what's the point if I didn't practice? SHIFU: Proceed. swings the weapon around wildly, hitting himself in the process before being knocked off his feet. SHIFU: That's the point: consequences. groans. SHIFU: Panda, discipline is crucial to Kung Fu mastery. You haven't practiced the Tri Bo Yao, you haven't studied the meditation scrolls, and I'm assuming you haven't raked the peach blossoms? PO: Uh, define "rake". SHIFU: To rake things in a raking motion... with a rake. PO: Oh. Then, uh, no. to Po raking the peach blossoms on [[Peach Tree Hill].] PO: to himself Rules, chores, training... Shifu needs to relax! His disciplinary disciplining is discipli-noying! Unlike annoying and-- peach petals swirl around him. He spins around blindly and falls. [[Oogway]'s ghostly form appears before him. PO: Whoa. Oogway? gasps Is it really you? OOGWAY: It is I, and I am me. PO: But you... you turned into blossoms and blew away! OOGWAY: Yes, but I have returned to the Jade Palace because I am needed. PO: That... is... awesome. Needed for what? To help Shifu? OOGWAY: No, to help you. PO: Me? Why me and why now and where've you been and where'd you go? And what's it like being a ghost? And why can't candy be for dinner? holds up a claw to silence him. OOGWAY: I shall answer all your questions after you prepare for the attack. backs away and disappears. PO: Yeah, but-- wait, what attack? stands ready, but is momentarily blinded by the swirling blossoms. Then, he is attacked by [[Junjie's Leopard Students|five leopard bandits]. He dodges their attacks and attempts to use the rake for a weapon, but accidentally tosses it over his shoulder. Po manages to fight off the leopards.] PO: That was a close one. If you hadn't warned me they were sneaking up they-- blossoms swirl again as Oogway appears. --might've beaten me. Oogway? There you are! Are you doing that cool, spooky disappear-reappear thingy? OOGWAY: Yeah, I was trying to. Now, listen... zooms out and scene fades to inside Training Hall. [[Monkey] and Tigress are on the spinning logs underneath the Seven Swinging Clubs.] TIGRESS: Ready, Master! SHIFU: Begin! and Monkey spar on the logs for a moment before leaping off, somersaulting in the air. PO: he bursts through the door Shifu! and Monkey land on him. TIGRESS: sarcastically Great timing as always, Po. PO: of breath Shifu, I met a ghost, and he's awesome, and he wants me to help, and--! SHIFU: Po, slow down. PO: Sorry. a breath Oogway's back. I met Oogway's ghost! SHIFU: What?! MONKEY: Po, that's crazy talk! And I should know, I'm fluent. MANTIS: True. PO: It's not crazy! He's back and he wants to help me! SHIFU: Help you? Help you with what? PO: Training! Dragon Warrior-ing! That kind of thing. He said I needed proper guidance. SHIFU: excitement This... this is wonderful news! You must bring us to him immediately! PO: hesitant Uh, well... uh, I'd love to, but actually... uh... SHIFU: excited Yes? What? He wants me to come to the Peach Tree? PO: Uh, no! laughs a little. He kinda, sorta said... looks at him expectantly. He only... wants to talk... to... me. SHIFU: face falls. You? But I was... his... just stares, not sure what to say. Shifu regains his composure. Yes, well, of course. stands straight and tall. He must have his reasons. Did he say anything else? PO: Uh... no, not really. awkwardly I should go, actually. There's no time to waste. SHIFU: Oh... then, uh, you should... go. runs off as fast as he can. Shifu and the Five stare after him. TIGRESS: sighs Sorry, Master Shifu. SHIFU: glaring Nonsense! Master Oogway knows best! Never forget that, any of you! Five stare at him. I, uh, should review my scrolls. walks off. to Po and Oogway under the Peach Tree. PO: So, uh, should I start with my kicks? That's what Shifu has me workin' on. OOGWAY: Kicks are important, but they are also unimportant. Don't only train. The body is like a windmill. PO: Right. And the wind is the thing with the arms that... stares at him. Yeah! I get it! Sort of. OOGWAY: A restful spirit leads to a restful mind, and a restful mind leads to a restful body. PO: Sssooo...? OOGWAY: Take the load off. gestures to the Peach Tree and walks a little ways away. Po flops down on the ground, leaning against the tree trunk. He sighs. PO: Uh, but Shifu says-- OOGWAY: Shifu say, Shifu doesn't say. Po, share your new wisdom with others. Change is coming. Have a peach! tosses Po the fruit and disappears. PO: and eats You're the boss. evening, in the kitchen, Po prepares food for himself as Shifu walks in. SHIFU: Ah, Panda, there you are. I was going to ask you-- PO: Oh, I'd love to. SHIFU: Good. PO: But I can't. SHIFU: What's that? PO: I'm supposed to train with Master Oogway again. SHIFU: Of course, I understand. Perhaps I could accompany. PO: Sorry, Master Shifu. his noodles SHIFU: No need to be sorry. The wishes of Master Oogway should be respected. Even if... pinches the bridge of his nose. PO: eating Even if what? SHIFU: I just, I don't understand! Did he say why you? PO: I don't know. You mean, why me, as in why would Oogway talk to someone like me? SHIFU: Yes. slightly taken aback. I mean, no! I just, I've been here many years, and very qualified to... PO: scoffs Oogway said you'd say that. towards the door He also told me that if it had been up to you, I would've never been chosen as the Dragon Warrior! He chose me! SHIFU: Yes he did. Quite right. And he knows what's best. leaves Shifu. time passes, Po continues his "training" with Oogway, and then he passes it on to the Five, who obey him. One day, Shifu finds them lounging in the [[Hall of Warriors].] SHIFU: Po, this doesn't look like weapons training. PO: It's not. Oogway says I owe it to everyone to share my wisdom. tries to throw a dumpling into his mouth, but it bounces off and hits Mantis. MANTIS: Thanks. SHIFU: dumbfounded Wisdom? notices a brawny banner above them. And what's that? PO: Oogway says it gives me a better aura. raises an eyebrow in disbelief. Not sure what that is, but I know I want a good one! SHIFU: sees Tigress sucking dumplings from her bowl and is shocked. Tigress! What are you doing? TIGRESS: swallows "Master Oogway knows best." That's what you said. sucks up another dumpling. SHIFU: to Po Yes, but Po, the Five need training and combat! Not aimless lounging. Do you understand your master? PO: standing I understand Oogway, your master! SHIFU: I wouldn't expect you to understand Oogway's cryptic wisdom. Five have stepped aside. PO: defiant Try me. SHIFU: The road to the mountaintop does not travel downhill. PO: Yes, but one cannot fall from the mountaintop with one's feet and backside on the ground of the forest ground. SHIFU: The path of the lazy man leads to the amble stomach. PO: The true seer needs not walk to find followers behind him following the leader of the followers that they find! SHIFU: for a moment A stitch in time saves nine... lives! Five exchange glances. PO: Hickery, Dickery-- to answer again and shouts Shifu is too uptight to accept that Oogway doesn't need him! SHIFU: And Po is-- stops. He is obviously affected by Po's words. Po is... stares at him defiantly. I... I will be in the village. We're low on supplies. walks off. The Five return to Po's side. MONKEY: Since when does Shifu do the shopping? waves it off and walks in the other direction. The camera then zooms out to show Oogway on Peach Tree Hill, having seen what had happened. OOGWAY: The seeds of discontent have been sown. chuckles Excellent. a burst of green light, Oogway's form morphs into its true persona: as [[Junjie].] JUNJIE: This is going to be better than I could've imagined. laughs with glee. of Act 1 Act 2 walks through the village. SHIFU: Uptight? Me, uptight? scoffs That's ridiculous. pig villager walks up to him. PIG: Hey, Shifu, I-- SHIFU: What?! pig runs off. A rabbit child walks up to Shifu. RABBIT: Master Shifu? SHIFU: Yes? How may I be of service? RABBIT: I have a problem with my meditation. SHIFU: Ah, meditation requires-- RABBIT: Do you think you can get me in to see Po? face falls. to Shifu running up to the Peach Tree. SHIFU: Master Oogway! I am overjoyed to hear of your return. If I have in some way upset you... picks up a peach blossom petal and feebly holds it to his ear. Are you there? hearing nothing, he drops the petal. Master, why is this happening? Is my time at the Jade Palace over? blossoms blow up in the wind. Shifu turns hopefully towards the tree. SHIFU: Master Oogway? blossoms continue to blow, and Shifu searches for his master. But, the wind dies, and Oogway is nowhere to be seen. Shifu picks up a petal that has landed at his feet. His hopes are crushed. SHIFU: Master... flashback ensues, showing Shifu's training with Oogway since his cubhood. At the end of the flashback, Shifu is shown. He takes one look around his room before taking his bag and leaving. to Po shown lounging in the [[Moon Pool] and eating.] PO: Guy could get used to this. and Monkey run up to him. TIGRESS: Po, Shifu's gone! PO: What? Gone? Like, gone? Like "goney gone gone" gone? MONKEY: Yes! He's left the Jade Palace! What should we do? PO: You're asking me? but stops I mean, yes, you are! But, wait. He's "gone gone gone gone gone" gone? MONKEY and TIGRESS: Yes! PO: No! Uh, what should we do? Uh, yeah? What should we do? Uh, lemme, uh, lemme talk to Oogway! to Oogway and Po on Peach Tree Hill. OOGWAY: Relax. Shifu has left for a reason. I told you change was coming. It is your time, Po. PO: My time? OOGWAY: To lead. To be responsible to running the Jade Palace. PO: unsure I-- OOGWAY: You do not need to worry. I will stay with you, and tell you everything you need to do. You can start by moving into Shifu's room. PO: Really? OOGWAY: Po, take your rightful place as leader. PO: and bows Yes, Master Oogway. walks off, dejected. Behind him, Oogway/Junjie morphs into his normal form. JUNJIE: What a nitwit! With Shifu gone and me pulling the string with my little puppet Po, I'll finally rule the Jade Palace! chuckles to himself. enters Shifu's room with his things. He looks around at the paintings of Shifu and Oogway, the Five, Tigress, and him and Shifu. Po sighs and sets his things down. He stares at his and Shifu's portrait, Shifu particularly. PO: Am I really gonna... Shifu... pauses for a moment. He runs out of the palace. Shifu! is watching from the hill. JUNJIE: What's this? I got rid of Shifu and the panda? chuckles Too good. to Po running around the bamboo forest, shouting. PO: Shifu! Shifu! Shifu! Shifu!! Shif-- then hears a flute playing. He runs around the corner and sees Shifu playing his flute while balancing on rocks outside a cabin. ''Shifu! runs over to him happily, but Shifu holds up his flute to stop him. SHIFU: Po! So nice to see you. PO: Really? I... really? SHIFU: Yes. I've realized how right you were. I was too uptight. But I'm happy now. I am but a humble musician, who enjoys his leisure time, free from responsibility. PO: Uh, Shifu, I-- SHIFU: I even wrote a song, that has only one note. plays that "one note" and sustains it for a few seconds. PO: Uh, yeah, nice song. But, I don't think I am right, and I know I'm not! I was wrong to doubt you. I was excited to do what I want all the time! SHIFU: And you got what you wanted. is at a lost for words. to Five in the Hall of Warriors. MONKEY: So, if Shifu's gone, does that mean Po is our master? TIGRESS: He is the one Oogway chose to lead us. It means we listen to him. MONKEY: It also means we don't have to get up at dawn anymore! MANTIS: When do we get to see Oogway? doors creak open, revealing Oogway's form. OOGWAY: Sooner than you think. TIGRESS: gasps Oogway! and the Five bow. OOGWAY: So glad to see you all together. It will make things so much easier. leopards are hidden behind the doors. of Act 2 Act 3 PO: Shifu, I didn't mean for you to leave. Even though Oogway says I'm awesome, I'm not sure-- SHIFU: Oogway said "Awesome"?... PO: Uh, yeah. SHIFU: Hmm... another single note on his flute. Ah, I've written another song! PO: Look, Oogway says he'll tell me what to do, but I can't lead! It's too much! I need your help! bows Master. SHIFU: stands Good luck with that. hits Po on the head with his flute and jumps down. It's time for my nap. Ah! Another thing I learned from you! follows Shifu to his cabin. PO: What? What?! Shifu! SHIFU: I'm sure it will work out. You chose this path, Po. I chose mine. PO: runs to him, but Shifu shuts the door in his face. Shifu? Shifu! to the window Shifu! closes the shutters. Po groans. What's going on? What is this?! SHIFU: It's called consequences. slams the door again and continues to play the flute. Po idles off-screen into the bamboo forest, and then a fade transition shows him back inside the Jade Palace. Po looks up sadly and bumps into Tigress' nose. He sees that the Five have been tied up and are hanging upside down. TIGRESS: a muffled voice Po! Over here! PO: Guys! removes the ropes off Tigress' mouth. TIGRESS: Po, it's-- OOGWAY: Leave them alone. PO: turns around. Oogway? OOGWAY: No, you fool! slams his [[Oogway's Staff|staff] on the ground and the palace doors slam shut.] OOGWAY: Not Oogway! morphs into Junjie. JUNJIE: Junjie, new and rightful master of the Jade Palace! PO: ''Junjie! Shifu is master here! JUNJIE: Was. But, it seems, you drove him away. snaps his fingers and his leopards jump down. Po gulps. Destroy that fool! PO: the leopards prepare themselves I beat these guys before. I can do it again! leopards attack. Po is easily beaten back. TIGRESS: You can do this, Po! MONKEY: Don't give up! is beaten down again. TIGRESS: You can't do this, Po! MONKEY: Give up! PO: Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys! leopard attack again, this time knocking Po into the Tri Bo Yao. He stands, weapon in hand. PO: I may not have Shifu's help, but I've got something that you guys don't got: the Tri Bo Yao! and his leopards stay back. PO: begins swinging the weapon around. A masterpiece of bamboo, steel and iron! A furious fighting implement now in the hands of the Dragon Warrior! Behold, his-- of the steeled hammer ends swings around and hits him in the groin. His voice comes out squeaky. My consequences. falls to the floor. JUNJIE: staring for a moment Get him now! students knock Po to the ground and Junjie pushes his foot on Po's nose. PO: You don't deserve to rule the Jade Palace, Junjie! JUNJIE: It's you who can't rule, Panda! PO: No kidding, but I'm not a disgrace to the name of Oogway! JUNJIE: Luckily, he's not here to see this! doors of the Jade Palace suddenly burst open with peach tree blossoms in air. The leopards stand ready as Oogway is shown at the doors. OOGWAY: But I am. PO: Oogway! leopards are positioned to attack Oogway, but Junjie pushes past them. JUNJIE: Let him through! You idiots! Most sincere and regretful apologies, master. bows. OOGWAY: Junjie. JUNJIE: This is such an honor, your magnificence. I'm here... to restore order to Jade Palace. OOGWAY: You have shown passion for your goal, Junjie. smiles. OOGWAY: And so, I present you with this! attacks, knocking Junjie back and pinning him to the ground with his staff. JUNJIE: But, Oogway! I should be here! Shifu deserted his post. He... he refuses even to defend this place! smiles, and then morphs into Shifu. SHIFU: Wrong! JUNJIE: gasps Shifu! PO: Shifu! But how did you-- SHIFU: Junjie and I studied together, Po. We know a lot of the same tricks! JUNJIE: Like this one? kicks Shifu away and attacks. Po frees the Five, who attack Junjie's leopards. Junjie and Shifu fight fiercely. Po tries to help, but accidentally hits Shifu. PO: Ah! Sorry! throws the [[Urn of Whispering Warriors]. Po catches it, but Junjie kicks him and he drops it. Junjie's leopards run towards the Five with ring blades. Tigress wields the Tri Bo Yao and manages to knock out the leopards.] PO: that Shifu is losing his battle and turns to Tigress. Tigress! tosses Po the Tri Bo Yao, but he only succeeds in hitting himself again. Junjie's anger rises as he fights Shifu. Finally, Junjie delivers a few hard kicks before swiping at Shifu's feet, knocking him to the floor and slamming a foot on the red panda's throat. JUNJIE: I'' am your master now! ''pushes his foot down harder on Shifu's neck, smirking. He looks up and his eyes widen when he sees Po swinging the Tri Bo Yao wildly. One of the iron ends slams into Junjie's face, knocking him back onto the heap of his leopard students. PO: Yeah! Tri Bo Yao suddenly hits him on the head once more. Shifu stands and walks up to him. I should've listened to you, Shifu. I thought I was following Oogway. SHIFU: I understand, Po. down and frowns. I miss him more than anyone. PO: But how did you know it wasn't the real Oogway? SHIFU: back up to Po and smiles. Oogway would do many mysterious things, Po, but I'm sure he would never say, "Awesome." from Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, the true ghost of Oogway looks down at Jade Palace. OOGWAY: smiling Awesome. ascends back into the Heavens in the same swirling cloud of peach tree blossoms. of Act 3 of Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Legends of Awesomeness transcripts Category:LOA Season 1 transcripts